parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 18 - Bad Wizard (Maleficent)
(Milo and his friends are walking down a huge hallway. They are walking very cautiously, and then Kairel speaks up.) Kairel: Wait a minute, girls, I was just thinking.... I really don't want to see the Witch this much, I better wait for you outside. (She tries to leave but Sally and Jenny stop her.) Sally: What's the matter? Jenny: She's just scared again. Milo: Don't you know the Witch is gonna give you some courage? Kairel: I'd be too scared to ask her for it. Milo: Well then, we'll ask her for you. Kairel: I'd sooner wait outside. (she tries to leave but they stop her again) Milo: Why? Why? Kairel: Because I'm still scared! (She cries loudly and as they keep moving she lets out a loud yell.) Sally: What happened? Kairel: Somebody pulled my tail! Sally: You did it yourself! (Kairel sees that Sally was right and feels embarrassed.) Sally: Come on. (The four hold each other arm and arm and two huge doors open by themselves and they hear a loud booming voice, obviously the voice of the Witch.) Witch: Come forward! Kairel: Tell me when it's over! (She covers her face with her hands as they walk down the open doors. Once inside they are in a large room and they see a huge throne and sitting on it is a sinister looking green-faced woman with a black-and-purple cloak, with two dragon-like horns on her head. Kairel is the first to see her.) Kairel: Look at that! Look at that! (crying) I want to go home! Witch: I am Maleficent, the great and powerful! Who are you? WHO ARE YOU?! (Sally, Jenny and Kairel urge Milo to go first.) Milo: If you please, I am Milo, the small and meek. We've come to ask-- Maleficent: Silence! Milo: Oh, Jiminy Crickets! (he runs back to the girls) Maleficent: The great and powerful Maleficent knows why you have come. Step forward, XJ9! Jenny: (nervously) M-my name is Jenny, ma'am. Maleficent: JUST GET OVER HERE! (Jenny approaches Maleficent, her knees shaking.) Maleficent: You dare to come to me for a heart, do you? You clinking, clanking, clattering collection of caliginous junk! (Jenny is shaking with fear.) Jenny: Yes, ma'am. Yes, your honor. You see, a while back...we were walking down the Yellow Brick Road, and-- (Maleficent interrupts her) Maleficent: Quiet! (Jenny runs back fearfully to the others and Sally approaches her next. Sally falls to her knees and bows to her expecting mercy.) Maleficent: And you, Sally, have the effrontery to ask for a brain. You billowing bag of Autumn fodder! (Sally is also shaking with fear) Sally: Yes, Your Honor, I mean, Your Excellency, I mean, Your Witchery! Maleficent: Enough! (Sally runs back to join the others.) Maleficent: And you, Kairel! (Kairel approaches her even more scared than the others) Maleficent: WELL?! (Before Kairel can say anything, she faints in fear of the dark fairy and falls to the ground. Milo, Sally and Jenny rush to revive her.) Milo: (to Maleficent) You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Frightening her like that when she came to you for help! Milo: Silence, whippersnapper! The beneficent Maleficent has every intention of granting your requests! Kairel: What's that? What'd she say? What'd she say? Maleficent: But, first, you must prove yourselves worthy by performing a very small task: bring me the Snake Staff of Jafar! Jenny: (nervously) B-B-but if we do that, we'd have to kill him to get it! Maleficent: Bring me his staff, and I'll grant your requests. Now, go. Kairel: But, but what if he kills us first? Maleficent: I said... GO!!! (Kairel, frightened by Maleficent's booming voice, runs out of the room and jumps through a glass window, breaking it.) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Movie Parts Category:Parts Category:Scenes